Nessie's First Halloween
by sarahalliwell
Summary: Edward and Bella take Nessie trick or treating. Just a cute, fluffly one-shot. Rating T because of some not so friendly thoughts.


_Another Nessie one shot! They're fun! LOL_

_Anyways, this is in Edward's point of view, which I've done just a couple of times, so sorry if it sounds out of character. =]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And I hope you like it!  
_

* * *

Nessie's First Halloween

* * *

It was my first time trick or treating.

Go ahead and laugh. I was over a hundred years old and I've never trick or treated on Halloween. In fact, my family and I barely celebrated it until now.

It would be my daughter's first one as well, and I was so glad we'd be able to enjoy it together. The three of us, - Bella, Nessie and I – were heading to Seattle. Both Bella and I wanted Nessie to have a normal Halloween, or as normal as possible, and it just wouldn't be possible in Forks. We wanted her to be able to acknowledge us as her parents in public. I wanted to let the world know how lucky I was to have such a beautiful family.

We had a hard time convincing the family, especially Rosalie, that we wanted just the three of us to go. I was extremely pleased when Nessie demanded Jacob to stay away as well. She, like Bella, didn't like all the over-protectiveness and Jacob was getting on her nerves. Mine as well.

For the occasion, Bella would have Nessie dressed as a little angel. Our costumes were coordinated, so Bella would be dressed as an angel as well, while I would be the exact opposite, the 'devil'. Nessie had begged me to wear the horns and tail, and I just couldn't say no to my little girl.

We were heading to Seattle at the moment. The sky was covered in grey clouds, and according to Alice, there would be no sun for the day. We were going to spend the day out, until it was time for the trick or treating. When the time got closer, we'd change into our costumes.

Renesmee was really excited. I could see her through the rearview mirror, bouncing up and down on her booster seat. We knew she was relatively indestructible, but we didn't want to risk getting pulled over because of it. Bella was sitting next to me, her hand in mine, looking over her shoulders and smiling at our little miracle.

"Calm down, May. We'll be there soon."

Bella had got used to call Renesmee, 'May'. She absolutely detested the nickname 'Nessie', so she came up with one of her own. No one else was allowed to use it.

"Sorry, Momma. I'm just so excited!" She said with perfect articulation. She was barely 13 months old, but she looked like a small 4-years-old. She was very advanced intellectually, and could talk like a preteen.

"I can see that, baby. And we haven't even told you our surprise yet." Bella said, effectively turning my bouncing girl into a crazed kid with a sugar rush.

"What is it, Momma?" She almost yelled. Bella shook her head, indicating she wasn't going to tell. "Daddy? Are you going to tell me?" She turned to me, asking sweetly. Too sweetly, if I may say so.

"We'll tell once we arrive, okay?" I bargained. She thought about it for a couple of seconds, before sighing in defeat and nodding her head. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Bella looked at me and winked.

"So May, where do you want to go first?" Bella asked her, after a few minutes of silence.

"Trick-or-treating!" Renesmee exclaimed. Bella just laughed and shook her head.

"That's just later tonight, baby. We're going to visit the city first." She explained.

Renesmee, once again, thought about it for some time before asking, "Can we go to the Space Needle?"

"Absolutely! We'll visit the Seattle Center, and then go up to see the city." I said, showing some excitement in my voice. Renesmee clapped her little hands and gave me a huge smile.

"And then we can go to the mall, and look for a gift for Grandpa Charlie, and you can have dinner before we go celebrate Halloween. Is that okay?" Bella asked. Nessie nodded her head vigorously. "It's settled then."

The rest of the trip was spent singing along to our favorite songs. Soon we were parking our car near the Space Needle.

"Momma, you have to tell me the surprise." Nessie reminded us, as Bella made the move to exit the car.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Bella replied, turning her body to face Nessie on the backseat. I did the same, and Renesmee looked back at us expectantly.

"Today… as in the whole, whole day…" Bella started, in a calm voice. "you…"

"Momma!" Renesmee interrupted, whining. "Don't stall." She ordered. I looked into Bella's eyes and saw the amusement there. She was enjoying this.

"Okay, okay, sorry. So, today, you get to call us Momma and Daddy whenever you want. No rules to that. We are a family, and we want everyone to know it." She said, smiling. Nessie's eyes were wide open, as was her mouth.

"Really?" We both nodded. She hated that she had to call us Edward and Bella in public. We wanted to give her some normalcy while we still could. "That's the best surprise ever." She said, smiling.

Bella and I got out of the car, and while Bella helped Renesmee out, I picked up our small bag of necessities. We made our way slowly through the crowd, Nessie getting a piggyback ride from Bella.

"Look, Momma, such a beautiful dress." Nessie exclaimed, pointing to a shop.

"Daddy, look, a music store, can we go in there for a while?" She asked a few minutes later. She was so excited to be able to call us her parents and be out in a big city, she couldn't contain herself.

"We'll check it out later, okay?" I said. She just nodded, resting her chin on Bella's shoulder.

I could hear people's thoughts throughout the whole journey. Most of them started as awkward thoughts about me or my Bella, going from _they're beautiful _to something I'd rather not comment. When they heard Nessie call for either of us, the thoughts would change to disgust. We looked so young, and Nessie looked like a 4-years-old, so most just assumed things. I tuned them all out after that.

We reached the Seattle Center, and the first thing we got was a snack for our daughter. It was past noon already, and she hadn't eaten much. As soon as Nessie was done, Bella put her back onto her back. She was really scared of losing Renesmee in such a big crowd, and since it didn't bother Bella to carry Nessie around, she preferred to play safe.

We walked around for an hour, and Nessie was fascinated with the International Fountain. Everything she saw was new to her, so we took our time explaining it all. We made our way to the top of the Space Needle, and Renesmee was in awe.

"Daddy, look! All the people down there look so little." She said with a giggle.

"Momma, which way is Forks?" She asked right after. Bella pointed to the direction, and Nessie exclaimed, "I can see Grandpa!"

Bella and I couldn't hold our laughter, and Renesmee just pouted at us.

"Sweetie, Forks is really far away, you can't see Grandpa from here." I explained. She nodded,

"I know, I was just kidding." She retorted with a cheeky smile. I let out a chuckle and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's almost three. We should go to the mall now so we can make it in time for the trick or treating." I informed them. They both nodded, and we headed back towards the car.

Fifteen minutes later, we were pulling up at the mall's parking lot. Bella once again picked Nessie up, but was carrying her on her hip this time. If I weren't so scared about losing her myself, I would find Bella's worries comical. As it was, Renesmee loved being held by her Momma, so she didn't complain, instead resting her head on Bella's shoulder.

Inside, we went our separate ways. I wanted to check the music store, and Bella and Renesmee were going to look for a present for Charlie. His birthday was coming up soon, and since we were here anyways, we'd just get his present earlier.

I spent some time in the store, looking through the CD's and checking out a beautiful guitar. I decided to buy it, and teach my girls how to play. They were as musical inclined as I was. Just as I finished paying for it, I got a text from Bella, letting me know they were in a sports store. I slung the guitar case over my shoulder, and made my way to the other side of the mall.

I went into the store, but didn't make my presence known to the girls. They were both silently arguing over which jersey to buy, and it was highly entertaining.

"No, Momma. Grandpa likes the Mariners. Not the Dodgers, nor the Diamondbacks, and definitely not the White Sox. Okay?" Renesmee said with finality. She looked so cute, with a look of determination on her eyes. I let out a small chuckle, which Bella heard. She looked at me and winked, then went back to 'arguing' with Nessie.

I was about to go join them, when someone stopped me.

"Hey, there, handsome." A voice, which was supposed to sound seductive, - when in truth sounded like fingernails scratching a chalkboard – called to me. I looked at the source, to see the voice belonged to a tall, blonde girl. She looked to be about twenty-five, with way too much makeup on her face. She was checking me out, and I felt disgusted.

"Hello." I said, thinking about a way to get rid of her.

"So, what do you say about you coming to mine to play that guitar you have there?" She asked. I was repulsed. Her thoughts were even worse, and I was desperate for an escape. She had me cornered.

"Daddy." I heard Renesmee call to me, and I looked down, seeing her running up to me. "Daddy, Momma is done with her shopping, can we go now?" She asked, jumping into my arms. "Who's that, Daddy?" She looked at the ehrm, lady, in front of me.

"She's your kid?" The woman asked, her face contorted in disgust. I just nodded, beaming at my baby girl. "I suppose she is cute." The woman advanced once again. Couldn't she see I was not available? Thankfully, Bella had paid for her purchase and was heading our way.

"Are you done, love?" I asked, completely ignoring the woman in front of me. Bella nodded and smirked as I placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Yep, we got Dad the Mariners' jersey. Right, May?"

"Yeah, Momma. Daddy, it's so pretty." She launched herself in a thorough description of said jersey, as I wordlessly handed Nessie to Bella and got her bag.

"Did you need anything?" I heard Bella ask the woman who has approached me. The woman, who kept looking from me to Bella, just walked away.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. Bella just shook her head and smiled.

"It's your own fault you're so irresistible." She joked.

Bella questioned me about the guitar, and I just told her I wanted to play it again, and teach her. She was content with that explanation. I went back to the car to leave our purchases and pick up our costumes, while the girls went to get Nessie some dinner. We'd change into the mall's bathroom after they were done, and head out.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes to dress ourselves, we made our way out of the mall and to our last destination.

There were a few selected areas that held the traditional door-to-door trick or treating. We were going to the one farthest from downtown, to minimize the risk of finding someone we knew.

Nessie was, once again, bouncing on her seat. Bella was holding the little fake wings in her hands, because she was sure Renesmee would break it. She was right; they would've been dust by now.

We had to park several blocks away, because the streets were all blocked out. Bella got Nessie out, and carefully put her wings on. I then handed Nessie her pumpkin shaped basket, so she could collect her candies, and we made our way to the main street.

We let Renesmee walk in front of us; she was so excited she was skipping instead of walking. Bella and I walked hand-in-hand a few steps behind her, keeping an eye on our baby girl.

She looked at everything with fascination. The decorations, the colors, the costumes. She made fun of some costumes in her head, especially those of vampires. We had explained everything to her before, though, so she wouldn't inquire on that.

On the first house, we walked along with Nessie, to see if she could handle herself. The lady that answered the door told Renesmee she made an adorable angel, and gave her some lollipops. She looked at us, smiling so big her cheeks might be hurting. Her thoughts were exuberant as well. She would be just fine.

In every house, Nessie got complimented on her costume, and was given some candy. Every time, she'd come squealing to us, and show what she got. Once in a while, some teenager would come to either Bella or I and hit on us. It was aggravating, but a small price to pay to see the smile on my baby's face.

We went through almost all the houses in the neighborhood, and soon Nessie's energy was starting to fade. It was nearing her bedtime, and we had a two hours drive back home.

"Last one, okay, baby?" I told her once we reached another house. She nodded and ran. Two minutes later she was back. She handed me her full basket, and jumped into her mother's arms again. We made our way back to the car, and Bella gently took off the wings on Nessie's back, before getting in the back seat with her.

Renesmee cuddled herself on Bella's lap, resting her head in the crook of Bella's neck.

"Thank you for bringing me here today, Daddy. I loved it." She said, her eyes closing.

"I loved it too, sweetheart. I had a lot of fun." I told her sincerely.

"Me, too, Daddy." She replied sleepily.

"Go to sleep now, baby." Bella whispered. Nessie just nodded, and kissed Bella's neck before whispering,

"Love you, Momma. Love you, Daddy."

I barely had time to reply with a 'Love you, too' before she was out.

As I drove home, I got lost in my thoughts. The day had made me realize how fortunate I was. It felt amazing to be able to respond to Nessie's calls of 'Daddy' in public, and seeing her beaming every time she got to call me that just made my day.

I looked through the rearview mirror to my two angels. Nessie was sleeping soundly, her little hand clutching Bella's dress, and her mouth slightly open. Bella was watching her, gently running her hand through Nessie's hair.

She must have sensed my stare, for she looked up and gave me a dazzling smile, mouthing 'I love you' to me.

"I love you, too." I replied in a whisper.

And I would love them for eternity.

* * *

_Cheesy ending, but oh well =P_

_I hope you liked it, and enjoy your Halloween!! =D_

_Follow me on Twitter for info on my fics (Ahm, okay, I post some info occasionally lol): (at)furby_durby  
_

_Reviews make my day, always ;)  
_


End file.
